mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muffle Silkskin
A wide variety of visitors arrive at The Mansion of Delights ranging from normal people, to the absolute bizarre. Today, we welcome a new visitor to our surroundings. She calls herself 'Muffle Silkskin' and with a name that rolls right off the tongue comes a woman with such incredible talent. Muffle Silkskin's vagina has the ability to be controlled through unique muscles that only Muffle has. During her birth, doctors and nurses knew from the second she was delivered that something was different but only time could tell what that was. 17 years later and during intercourse with her boyfriend of the time, it had been reported that the sex was cut short due to severe damage dealt to the male's manhood. The reports describe the boys penis looking like it had been "squashed and disfigured beyond recognition" with "no sign of obvious trauma". Muffle Silkskin's statement describes details of why this happened. "...... when I turned 15 -- I just knew. My period broke out worse than it usually does. Way worse. It woke me at 4 in the morning, blood literally drenched my bed in a shallow pool. That's when I felt it. A sticky feeling deep inside, toward the back of my vagina. It felt like its own energy, like something down there wanted to get out and 'feed'. I know, that sounds ridiculous. I tried all sorts at first. Masturbation with my hand, objects such as dildos, vibrators and toys, different guys. Nothing worked. 2 years had passed and the feeding urge only got stronger. Now 17, I was having regular sex with a guy I decided to stay with. It ended in disaster. Spelling it out simply, my vagina basically consumed his penis whole. I was labeled a freak for what happened but I ignored it. I didn't care. I fed my vagina's thirst for whatever it wanted and that's all I cared about. I gathered that my vagina was making me hump things - much like an excited pup humping their owners leg. I would hump my pillows in bed, the cushions on the sofa and even the kitchen table, the corner was rounded and felt nice on me. I'd feel it in my groin first, this would push my legs apart and lift my knees up and as if moving 'vagina first' I would dive to the nearest thing I could rub myself onto.' *Here's an example of Muffle Silkskin at the top of her game riding a man she found swimming in the sea on holiday. Her vagina has clutched onto the back of his head, unable to release itself from the grasp it has. 'I now use this method to feed my vagina. I attack the head or face of my victim and I let my vagina do the work." She tells us her name Muffle Silkskin came from one of her victims during a Court hearing. He described her vagina being a "silky-soft muff" though having needed facial reconstruction surgery also described the vagina as "a living nightmare."